This invention concerns putting greens for golf, and more particularly artificial practice greens which are designed to allow variety of surface contours to be selectively established for putting practice.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,892,412 issued on Jul. 1, 1975 and U S. Pat. No. 3,690,673 issued on Sep. 12, 1972 both describe such a practice putting green using inflatable air bags or bladders which can be inflated to create various contours on a synthetic turf surface.
Such inflatable air bladder designs limit the shape of the particular contours achievable, and the cost of constructing a practice putting green using separate air bladders is high and the bladders wear out and are difficult to replace.
The object of the present invention is to provide a practice putting green with selectively variable contours which allows a great variation in the shape of the contours, and which can be constructed at low cost.